Rainbow Shy al máximo
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Después de lograr llevar agua a Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash va a casa de Fluttershy a darle las gracias, pero las cosas salen mal y ahora tal parece que la dulce pegaso no quiere ver a su amiga, o mejor dicho, no quiere oír lo último que ella quería decirle. ¿Se resolverá todo o mejor aún, las cosas llegarán a un término más perfecto para ambas? Fic Rainbow Shy, marexmare.


¡Hola!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de MPL en cualquier lugar así que espero que les guste. Es Rainbow Shy (Rainbow Dash x Fluttershy) y se ubica justo después de "Fluttershy al Máximo".

Sí, sí sé que el nombre habitual a esta junta es FlutterDash pero no me gusta :T da a entender que la dominante es Fluttershy así que hice mi propio nombre :v Rainbow Shy

Como ya habrás supuesto, es hembraxhembra, ósea yuri, así que si no te gusta no lo leas c: ya que honestamente no haré caso a tus comentarios ofensivos y simplemente los borraré.

Por otra parte, todos los demás comentarios son muy bien recibidos ¡me gustaría saber qué piensas! tu opinión siempre me es muy importante para mejorar y así la próxima vez, poder ofrecerte algo de mejor calidad nwn/

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Desde las alturas de su casa, Rainbow Dash admiró la fábrica de Nubes de Cloudsdale.

Una por una, pequeñas nubes esponjosas y tenuemente iluminadas por los ámbares rayos de sol salían de los tubos comenzaron a dirigirse a todas las ciudades de Equestria. Manehattan, Canterlot… quizá hasta podrían llegar a Arabia Equina o el Imperio de Cristal. Los extensos campos de los Apple, el bosque Everfree, el parque en el centro de Ponyville… todos esos lugares pronto recibirían lluvia fresca y limpia gracias al esfuerzo realizado por todos los ponys a su mando.

No lo negaría, por un momento creyó que todo estaba perdido. El record no sería roto y el agua no lograría llegar a Cloudsdale, Ponyville sería recordada como la primera ciudad en no lograr subir el agua a la fábrica y Spitfire tendría para siempre una mala impresión de ella y por lo tanto, jamás lograría entrar a los Wonderbolts. Sin embargo, después llegó ella y como si de alguna cura mágica y misteriosa se tratara, arregló todo con su tímida intrepidez y ardiente valor.

Ella, Fluttershy, su dulce y tímida amiga Fluttershy.

Sonrió.

Miró la larga hilera de nubes que ya se había formado y después bajó la mirada. Recorrió con la vista los caminos que llevaban a su casa y tras un par de segundos extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo.

"Para que necesitas caminos si tienes alas" pensó mientras esquivaba un par de nubes llenas de agua y después se dirigía a su destino. Al divisar la gran casa cubierta de musgo bajó en picada y aterrizó limpiamente frente a ella. Alzó su casco para tocar fuertemente como era su costumbre pero al momento de hacerlo un nerviosismo inquieto e insoportable llenó su interior.

Bajó su casco y esquivó la mirada de la puerta. ¿Para qué había venido aquí? para agradecerle su gran ayuda esta tarde por supuesto, eso era lo que la había impulsado a dejar su cómodo cúmulo de nubes y lo que llenaba su mente mientras volaba, pero aun así…

-Amm adelante- respondió una suave y dulce voz del otro lado de la puerta y abandonando su rápida e infructuosa introspección hizo lo indicado

Al entrar observó a la tierna pegaso sentada en el centro de la sala, acompañando a Angel, su no tan adorable mascotita que comía animadamente un plato de ensalada. Escena muy común pensó ella y procedió a hacer aquello a lo que había venido.

-Hey, hola Fluttershy, bueno, yo sólo venía a darte las gracias por tu ayuda con el tornado, realmente no lo habríamos logrado sin ti- dijo mientras jugueteaba con su casco en el piso, notando que algo del nerviosismo de origen desconocido se había colado en su voz

-Oh Rainbow Dash, no debes darme las gracias, mi, mi ayuda no fue la gran cosa, además tú me necesitabas y lo menos que podía hacer era ir a ayudarte cuando tú siempre has estado allí para apoyarme cuando te necesito…- la tímida pegaso ocultó su mirada en su larga melena –en realidad, soy yo la que debería agradecerte por pensar en mi como un pony que podría ayudarte… ya sabes, yo usualmente no logro serte de mucha ayuda…-

Rainbow Dash observó como de nuevo su amiga se hacía menos ante ella y lejos de la sensación de cariño y ego que le inspiraba esta actitud de la mayor, un gran enojo comenzó a burbujear en su estómago y encontró liberación en su garganta.

-¡No Fluttershy! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerte menos ante los demás? ¿Yo acabo de venir a decirte que fuiste de gran ayuda para mí y que sin ti jamás hubiera logrado llevar agua a Cloudsdale y tú me dices que no serviste de nada?- preguntó golpeando con fuerza su casco derecho en el piso y extendiendo sus alas -No Fluttershy, ya no quiero que hagas eso- recorrió el espacio que la mayor había retrocedido durante el tiempo que había estado hablando y buscando su mirada entre las rosadas hebras de cabello declaró: –tú eres mi mejor amiga Fluttershy, no puedes seguir diciendo que no eres importante para mí, porque en verdad lo eres- esta vez fue ella quien le esquivó la mirada a la pelirosada y se alejó un poco regresándole así un poco de su espacio personal –lo que quiero decir Fluttershy- su mirada tembló unos segundos en el piso y volvió a posarla en los ojos turquesa de la pony –es que eres muy importante para mí, en serio…- se acercó otro poco más ella y su respiración se entremezcló con la de ella –Fluttershy, yo te…-

No pudo decir más, la tímida pegaso la empujó con su costado y escapó hacia la puerta, la abrió de una fuerte patada y corrió tan fuerte y tan rápido que lo último que Rainbow Dash logró ver de ella fue su larga melena agitarse entre la suave nube de polvo que levantaba a su paso.

-Flu…Fluttershy…- murmuró levantándose con lentitud del piso sin dejar de observar la puerta que aún se balanceaba de un lado a otro -¡demonios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?- maldijo golpeando fuertemente el piso con su casco –yo…- su enojo se mezcló con su tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –la perdí, la perdí- volvió a recostarse en el suelo y cerró fuertemente los ojos –lo siento Shy…-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

:v eso es todo por hoy

Dudas, comentarios, amenazas de "Hardy, si dejas este fic igual de abandonado como los otros te voy a matar", todo es bienvenido :v

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
